


Близкие враги

by ignoreland



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignoreland/pseuds/ignoreland
Summary: Доверие – товар ценный, и никакой пират грабить себя не позволит.





	Близкие враги

**Author's Note:**

> перевод фика Closely engaged автора Shutka

Капитан «Скарборо» порассказал Билли кое-чего. И верно, цивилизация ведь держится на сплетнях. Это были его слова, которые он потом со смаком повторял, пока его люди кулаками расплачивались с Билли за шрамы и сломанные носы . А сплетни он знал что надо, этот капитан. Билли – парень симпатичный, сказал он, окинув взглядом распростертое перед ним тело, от макушки до пят, сказал презрительно, как те, кто начинают службу в офицерском чине. Как те, кому никогда не приходилось испытывать на себе мерзостей, знакомых любому мальчишке-юнге, и которые потому успешно внушили себе, будто мальчишки сами виноваты в том, что с ними происходит. Билли быстрее, чем прочие, приведет к ним Флинта, добавил он.  
У Билли имелись собственные соображения насчет того, что движет миром, да только он не собирался их озвучивать. Например, сплетни ничего не стоят без доверия. Чтобы сплетня имела вес, люди должны в нее поверить. Нелепейшая выдумка, наглейшая ложь сильнее правды, в которую никто не хочет верить. Флинт заставил его поверить не только в свои способности, но и в свое неравнодушие, впрочем, это не было полностью его, Флинта, заслугой. Флинт заставил его поверить, потому что Билли хотел в него верить. Он смотрел Флинту в глаза и хотел видеть в них свое отражение, хотел быть значимым.  
Но для Флинта он не значил ничего.  
Билли носил это знание в сердце, словно амулет, словно камень на шнурке, словно петлю на шее, всей тяжестью тянущую к земле, чтобы никогда не забывать о нем, чтобы не впасть в искушение, поверив той же лжи. Возможно, без этой тяжелой, как камень, сплетни все было бы по-иному, но так уж вышло.  
В конце концов, королевский флот посчитал нужным отпустить его, и Билли вернулся в свою команду. К своему капитану, который обнял его и прошептал слова приветствия, быть может, даже искренние. Он хорошо встретил Билли.  
И Билли снова занял предназначенное ему место с легкостью воды, заполняющей полую впадину.  
Иногда он думал о Гейтсе, вспоминал его лицо, отходя ко сну, когда безопаснее всего было думать небезопасные мысли. Билли мог бы совершить ту же ошибку, что и Гейтс. Он сказал Флинту, что никогда не отвернется от него, подразумевая, что никогда не повернется к нему спиной. Ведь ему не хотелось получить двойной удар ножом в спину.  
Поэтому если раньше Билли старался быть полезным, то теперь он старался стать незаменимым, и Флинт мало-помалу ослаблял свою оборону. Дело не во внешности Билли или каких-то там особых чувствах, что бы тогда ни болтал тот самодовольный лощеный флотский. Просто Флинт поверил, что в случае очередной заварухи Билли поступит по его, Флинта, указке, как оно всегда и бывало раньше. Билли без лишних просьб раз за разом спасал его жизнь и капитанский пост, вытаскивал из неприятностей, как прежде Гейтс, и Флинт поверил, что Билли станет таким же полезным, послушным и, в конце концов, таким же легко заменимым, как был когда-то Гейтс.  
Легко лгать, если ложь так близка к правде.  
Билли позволил капитану заметить, что засматривается на него. Он проявил замешательство и предательские мысли ровно настолько, чтобы Флинт задумался о причинах его бездействия, чтобы поверил, будто ему удалось склонить Билли на свою сторону. В конце концов, Билли подвел его к мысли, будто он догадался, чего Билли от него хочет, - дело простое, простое как пиратство.  
А любящий и вполовину не так доверчив, как тот, кто считает себя любимым. Флинт не ответил на невысказанное предложение Билли, но он ответит, рано или поздно. Зачем же упускать возможность, которая сама идет в руки. Флинт свихнулся от любви к знатному лорду, повторявшему красивые слова из книжек с позолоченными обложками и называвшему приятные для него вымыслы философией, и главное преимущество Билли состояло в том, что он никоим образом не мог с ним сравниться. Он ничем не угрожал памяти человека столь значимого, что кровь бессчетного числа других не смогла смыть его из сердца Флинта, поэтому Билли безопасно было использовать и в этом отношении тоже, как и в прочих. Придет время, и Билли с радостью раздвинет ноги, грабежом добудет свое средство влияния. Они исполнят этот танец, раз уж такое дело, и если немного повезет, Флинт не заметит, что не Билли в этом танце ведомый.  
Иногда, если хочешь добиться своего, враг должен быть близким.


End file.
